elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
63 hours missing
63 hours missing is the fifth episode of the second season of Elite, and the thirteenth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Rebeca teases Cayetana with what she's learned. The Halloween party takes a troubling turn. Samuel walks in on a shocking scene. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Episode 5 picks up right where it left off, with Nano arriving back at school and telling Guzmán he’s not to blame for Marina’s death. As Samuel pulls him aside in the aftermath of this encounter, he tells his brother not to come to school again while the rest of the class question just what this means for them. Wound up, Guzmán decides they should all blow off some steam and head to the upcoming Halloween party. This prompts Polo to confront Ander who bites back and tells him if he wasn’t for him, Nano wouldn’t have been in prison in the first place. Heading back home, he invites Omar to the party and even convinces him to dress up for the occasion. Back home, Nano confronts his brother about the delivery jobs he’s been doing for Rebecca to pay for Nano’s bail and he warns him against going down that road any further. It’s a slippery slope and as he’s reminded, easy money is as addictive as heroin. As the students get dressed up, the guests arrive at the Halloween party in wondrous and imaginative outfits, while Nadia is forced to look after the store. Spying on Nadia’s phone, her father sees a picture message of his son dressed as a woman and embracing his sexuality. As the group gather in the party, they begin playing "Never Have I Ever before" Guzmán takes Lu aside to break up with her. He tells her he doesn’t love her anymore and admits to sleeping with Nadia. As tensions continue to rise, Carla pokes fun at Omar and Anders’ outfits while outside, Nano lurks in the shadows after drinking and smoking to his heart’s content at home. Disguised in a Michael Myers mask, Nano takes Rebecca aside and speaks to her privately. However, as he leaves the room, Cayetana spies him leaving while Samuel arrives at the party and corners Carla.Outside, she kisses him while Nano watches from afar. After breaking up with Lu, Guzmán arrives at the shop and tells Nadia he wants to be with her. She tells him it’s impossible and cries, rejecting him as she can’t deal with her family being heartbroken. As he heads back to the party, Cayetana messages him, telling him about Nano.with them saying they should not have left samuel money to pay nano's bail, while Ander tells Polo he should be the one in prison. As he walks away, Polo grabs a bottle and chases after him, only to stop at the last second and stopping himself from another death on his head. While Valerio and Lu hook up, only to be interrupted by Samuel who quickly leaves, outside Carla is confronted by Nano who demands to know what she wants with his brother. In the future, the Inspector continues to interview the students, eventually leading her on to discussing the Halloween party with Rebecca. At the end of the party, Samuel beats Nano within an inch of his life, prompting the Inspector to wonder whether this was the catalyst of events that occurred that led to his disappearance. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Jaime Lorente as Nano *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Georgina Amorós as Cayetana *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Irene Arcos as Pilar *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Elisabet Gelabert as Azucena *Eva Llorach as Sandra *Marta Aledo as Victoria *Abdelatif Hwidar as Yusef Minor *Kiki Guaza as Teacher 2 *Bruno Lastra as Filipe Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes